


I can't lie (You had me at hello)

by HetBud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Spies, Bottom Louis, Kinda, M/M, Spy Harry, Spy Liam, Spy Louis, Spy Zayn, Spy!AU, Spy!Niall, Student Harry, Student Liam, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, also, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetBud/pseuds/HetBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I don't lust over anyone Zayn. People lust over me! I'm Louis Tomlinson, Louis motherfucking Tomlinson. I don't fall in love and I'm not going to let this curly haired hipster change that.''</p><p>*HIATUS OVER*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndiPandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiPandi/gifts).



> Previously Team ZAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Mr. Loverboy' by Little Mix.

**Agent Zayn Malik**

_ The Hacker _

 

_Zayn is known for being one of the worlds best hackers, with one of the highest IQ's within the recruited agents. Despite his young age, he is almost over qualified for the job and designs as well as uses technology created for defence, hacking and, rarely, offence. Recruited at the mere age of 17, many doubted Zayn's talent and ability, but it soon shone through, along with the talents of the rest of his team. **Zayn is part of team ZAP, the elite group of agents who work quickly, quietly and efficiently to solve a case or obtain a target (whether human, plant, painting, jewel or weapon) dead or alive.**_

 

**Agent Niall Horan**

_ The Contact _

 

_If one were to spend an hour or so within the company of Niall Horan, the first impression would be that he was trustworthy, carefree and happy, although of course his real name would most likely not be used and instead an inconspicuous alias. Unfortunately in this line of work these qualities do not often strengthen an agents chance of surviving, as a contacts job is a dangerous one. Niall can act well, and produces results and trust in some of the least trusting people within weeks of knowing them. Niall has been known to trick people and manipulate them to gain information needed for a case. **Niall is part of team ZAP, the elite group of agents who work quickly, quietly and efficiently to solve a case or obtain a target (whether human, plant, painting, jewel or weapon) dead or alive.**_

 

**Agent Louis Tomlinson**

_ The Field Agent _

 

_Amongst many elder and more experienced agents, Louis is known to excel in many areas, mainly when sent in action. Many of the field agents who work at The Agency are easily recognised by their built shape, tall bodies and threatening expressions. On the contrary, Louis is easily recognised by his small frame, short stance and seemingly soft facial expressions. When Louis joined The Agency, he was disregarded until he started to show the plus points of being smaller, slipping into vents and setting off fewer alarms. He is now a valued asset within The Agency, despite recent injuries rendering him unable to take part in field activities. **Louis** **is a part of team ZAP, the elite group of agents who work quickly, quietly and efficiently to solve a case or obtain a target (whether human, plant, painting, jewel or weapon) dead or alive.**_

_**xxx** _

''So?'' The girl asked meekly, expression hopeful as she smiled at the authoritative man in front of her. She had planned out a design for the job, detailing what each agent would be responsible for and what they would do.

''Give them the job.'' The older man huffed out, before making some hand gestures and leaving with two other tall men. The small girl let out the breath she was holding and called out a final question to her boss.

''How do I tell them?'' She shouted warily, scared at the prospect of talking to the men who she had adored for years. She tripped slightly over her own feet as she grabbed at her papers.

''As soon as possible.'' The older man dismissed her with a wave as he turned around the corner, discussing matters of importance with the other men.

''Okay.'' The girl muttered, ''Okay, I can do this-'' She sighed, packing up completely and turning to the door. ''Tomorrow, I can do this tomorrow.''

 


	2. The Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''What were you doing in there, pixie?'' The largest of the men chuckled, grey eyes almost soulless as they stared menacingly into Louis'. Louis refused to do anything other than stand tall and keep his head up.

 

Louis ducked through the doorway silently, eyes flitting over the scene presented to him. The room was mostly empty, a small lump that appeared to be a figure next to a few stacked crates the only inhabitants. Cautiously, he tiptoed toward it, Zayn's new weapon clenched tightly in his fist. The small man toed at the lump, flipping it over to reveal a gruesome sight. Louis grimaced at the body, otherwise ignoring it. Right after stealing a sample of blood, of course. If some poor...(fellow?)'s wife, husband, or family member was worrying about them, best to inform the family. Or at least that was The Agency's way of working. Louis scanned the room again, searching for any threats. A small movement alerted him, and he ducked behind the biggest box, crouching.

''Zayn,'' He whispered, trying to be as subtle and silent as possible. ''Scan the room for any heat sources other than me.'' Louis heard Zayn mutter his agreement in his ear, before Zayn let out a small shout.

''Get out of there, Louis. This is far too dangerous for you. At least five men twice your size.'' Louis shook his head, ignoring Zayn's protests as he stood slightly from the crouch, glancing over the crate. He saw one man so far, big and muscular. Even if Louis did heed Zayn's warnings, he'd never get out in time. Louis turned as another man walked in, taking mental note of the scar across his cheek, refraining from mumbling the information to Zayn. He studied the wall, finding a single vent, but slightly too high up and covered by a lid that seemed sturdy. A slight wave of panic flew through him but he took a deep breath, soft but calming as he regained control of his emotions. He could hear Zayn muttering nonsense, and hushed him with the signal they often used, turning his earpiece off and on three times, crouching again as he did so. Louis heard heavy footsteps clanking towards him, presumably boots lined with some sort of metal. He allowed himself to focus on these small things as he lunged away from the noise, taking a huge risk and climbing swiftly onto the crate, smiling teasingly at the man who looked befuddled for a moment, before he shot into action, just as Louis did. The second man, and a third who appeared from nowhere, followed his lead as Louis leaped carefully from the box, landing almost inaudible as he dodged towards the door, not anticipating the gunshot he heard behind him. His eyes widened, the bullet hitting the door frame. Luckily whoever had attempted was a terrible shot, but Louis knew luck ran out quickly in these situations. He picked up his discarded backpack, hidden from plain sight but easily accessible, as he ran, jumping left and right at random intervals to confuse the oafs following him. No doubt they were henchmen, rather than some sort of mob boss. Louis muttered out a curse before properly contacting Zayn.

''I need some sort of transport, send Niall or someone.'' He ordered. ''Three oafs following me with a gun, might need some sort of medical attention when I get there.'' Louis burst through the doors of the building, rounding the corner of the alley, turning into another. He climbed onto a skip, that was lying abandoned, grabbing a small skipping rope that lay amongst the other rubbish that people decided they didn't need but Louis could make use of. As one of the large men rounded the corner, Louis used it to whip him in the face, right where the scar was, and the man cried out in pain. Since Louis was up higher than him, Louis jumped onto his back, using the rope to strangle him until he swayed, jumping off as the others rounded the corner and the man fell to the ground, simply unconscious. Louis noticed that the alley was a dead end, relaying this information to Zayn as he grabbed onto a fire ladder just reachable at his height, climbing a few rungs before feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, and, dammit, he forgot about the guns. He fell immediately, but gracefully as he rolled onto his back, the two imbeciles approaching. Fleetingly, he wondered what happened to the other two that Zayn had reported, but quickly stood up, ignoring the blood seeping from his wound.

''What were you doing in there, pixie?'' The largest of the men chuckled, grey eyes almost soulless as they stared menacingly into Louis'. Louis refused to do anything other than stand tall and keep his head up.

''Nothing of your business, you great lump.'' Louis glared at the man, but was scanning the area again, planning a more effective escape route. There were a few bin bags, full of rubbish, piled up next to a wall, nearly reaching the window sill of a vulnerable looking window that looked easily broken. He could hear Zayn cursing his pride, telling him to give it up. He almost chuckled. He had told Zayn many times that he would never work well in the field, despite his amazing brain and even fantastic observation skills. For one, Zayn despised exercise. Secondly, Zayn was terrible with his emotions, easily letting them overtake his actions and thoughts. Louis had walls up for the majority of his life and just strengthened them when he joined The Agency.

''Surely its my business if you're breaking and entering on my property?'' The man smirked at Louis, as if assuming this would make Louis nervous or make him doubt his actions. It was as if the men hadn't just seen Louis take out one of their own, who was still on the floor, alive and breathing but very much unconscious.

''Surely its the business of the police if you are keeping a dead body hidden.'' Louis grinned innocently at them, taking a risk. These two didn't look the sharpest.

''You're police?'' The second man asked, not even waiting for Louis' answer before the first nodded and he charged at Louis. Louis easily dodged the large, but relatively slow body, running yet again and climbing on top of the filled bags, clutching the window sill and kicking the bags away, swinging himself onto the sill and kicking his way through the window, silently praying that nobody was in the house. It was, luckily enough, uninhabited, as the room, presumably the main bedroom, was empty save for a small set of drawers, which Louis quickly moved to cover the window, surprisingly the only one in the room. Louis ran to the front door of the house, praying that neither of the men knew where the front door was, because otherwise he was a dead man.

''Zayn can you track me?'' He asked, and his almost forgotten best friend replied immediately.

''Yes, Niall's on his way, with bandages, where did they shoot?'' Worry filled Zayn's voice. Despite Louis' incompetence this mission, what with his forgetting the guns were there, it was a rare occurrence that Louis got injured, and it had never been serious. He doubted this one was, but the blood was flowing from the shot wound easily, and it wasn't exactly a graze.

''Shoulder, might need the hospital, or some sort of medic at The Agency. Niall's not squeamish, is he?'' Louis asked, slightly concerned but mostly annoyed. He had always been annoyed at even the thought of squeamish people, especially those who wanted to make it in this line of business.

'' 'Course not, he's had a fair few close scrapes in his time, just like you have, did you never think to ask one of your best mates this?'' Zayn scoffed, and Louis bit back the remark about how it was really not the time. He rummaged through his bag, quickly getting changed into a handy red-maroon T-shirt that hid the blood well enough for him to wait for Niall. He fixed his hair, needing to fit in, even if only for two minutes. Not that it was a very high end neighborhood, just that fitting in is always valued to humans, it was in their nature to accept things that appear normal and to shun those who were different, as they may be a threat. Not that it was the most clever natural device, just that it was a necessary one to recognise when needing a disguise. Louis pulled out his specially designed contacts and stuck on his glasses, pulling casual jogging bottoms over his tight fitting leggings.

''How long until he gets here?'' Louis asked, whining suddenly as the pain hit him in a short burst. Zayn made a sympathetic noise.

''Soon, I swear, we'll get you fixed up.'' Just as Zayn spoke softly, a series of knocks were pounded into the door and Louis grinned. Niall and he had a sort of code for these sorts of things. Zayn had never been as optimistic as the two of them, and so when starting the job Louis and Niall were excited, and Zayn was nervous. Louis and Niall were making best friend handshakes and secret languages, while Zayn was re-studying everything he already had committed to memory in at least three languages. Louis leant on the door, knocking back the code for 'I'm injured', opening the door when he heard Niall's urgent call of his name, Irish accent easily recognisable. Louis smiled at him and Niall scanned him for injuries before pulling him into a small hug, Louis moaning in pain when Niall brushed his shoulder.

''What happened, mate?'' Niall asked, concerned, but Louis just shook his head, following after Niall, as he headed to the slightly suspicious car looking clean and tidy, which would be normal anywhere else but this neighborhood had the worst crime rates in a rather large area. They rushed to the car, Louis shocked to find Ed, one of the medics assigned to their team, inside.

''What injuries?'' Ed asked, straight away. Louis climbed into the car before answering, making sure Niall was both settled and ready to drive when he did answer.

''Shot in the shoulder.'' Louis groaned unattractively, Ed chuckling at him as they pulled off his T-shirt easily. Louis had worn less in front of Ed before, so it wasn't exactly awkward or uneasy for either of them. The set-up for Medics and other more medical jobs within The Agency was strange, they got more laid back work hours most days and extremely busy days others, their entire jobs rested on how well an agent could avoid death or injury. Ed was one of the assigned Medics for them, the main one, though he worked with various other teams as well. He was almost the fourth, unofficial member, especially when they had some sort of get together for birthdays or events. Ed even performed at some of these events, and Louis knows he sacrificed the chance of a record deal to join The Agency. Louis kind of admired Ed.

''That's nasty.'' Niall commented, looking at Louis through the mirror. Louis shrugged. Ed tutted as he did.

''Keep it still, y'idiot.'' Ed chastised, hitting Louis lightly on his leg and pulling out some sort of medical equipment. Louis lay back, shutting his eyes tight as Ed applied various liquids and gels, making him flinch or hiss, and slowly fall into a pain filled state of near unconsciousness, to allow him to ignore each fluid poured over his wound, or each attempt at removing the bullet that was apparently wedged into his flesh.

 

 

 


	3. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn rolled his eyes. He may have known Louis longer than he knew Niall, but it said a lot about their friendship to say he understood the boys words effortlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: louisandhislostboys  
> :)

Zayn swore when he heard about the 'risks with sending Louis back into the field at this time', or whatever Perrie had said (he knew it was exactly that, he had near perfect memory for information and quotations). It wasn't exactly unexpected, Perrie had delivering the news. Perrie was, for lack of better words, Mr. Parsons' bitch, Mr Parson being a very high up member of The Agency who had long outlived his hands-on years and was now stuck in an office. Zayn, along with the majority of the other agents, held immense respect for him, but was not as oblivious as some. Mr Parson was less than content with his office job, but couldn't yet retire, and he took it out on poor Perrie Edwards, his assistant. Perrie was a fantastically good looking girl herself, with quite the personality. Unfortunately she could also be incredibly ditzy and oblivious. As Zayn had once phrased it, he had ' _a gay man's crush on her until she opened her mouth'_. She tended to think Louis was amazing and looked slightly disappointed that he was able to actually have flaws. Anyway, Perrie and Zayn had never really seen eye to eye, him using long, complicated words and terms, and her using as much slang as Zayn thought humanly possible in a conversation. Zayn was now rushing down corridors, clutching to his slightly wrongly sized glasses as he ran. He blushed automatically whilst running, knowing he was never the best at it, nor did he look attractive in any way when he did it. He was worried, Louis had a habit of making things sound less important than they were, especially when referring to his own mental or physical health. He was over dramatic when need be, sure, but Louis was unpredictable, spontaneous and he could have been shot in the chest, or a graze to the foot, for all Zayn knew. Zayn skidded around the corner, easily spotting Ed.

'' 's he okay?'' Zayn asked, after panting awhile. Ed nodded. Ed could be both a man of little words and a poet. Zayn vaguely remembers hearing about him writing songs.

''He's fine, just out of action for a while. You've got someone coming with your next assignment soon anyway. It'll probably be an office job.'' Ed informed Zayn, smiling at him. ''Pretty sure they knocked him out, too. You know Louis, he'd never rest, and then never heal.'' Zayn nodded.

''Can we see him then?'' Zayn jumped as Niall appeared, seemingly from nowhere, but it was clear he had merely been sitting or standing waiting for news of Louis as Zayn had been minutes before.

'' 'Course, mate. He's probably out for the count, though. Either that or pretty drugged up, so it might be boring.'' Ed shrugged, lazily opening the door, showing them a dozy looking Louis. Zayn stepped forwards straight away, rushing towards his injured best friend.

''Who're you?'' Louis slurred towards Zayn. Zayn panicked a little (surely Louis hadn't really forgotten him? Surely he wasn't that injured?), but calmed when his glance over to Ed just allowed him the sight of the ginger man mouthing the words 'drugged up' exaggeratedly. ''You look like my friend Zayn. Zaaaaynie boo!'' Louis dragged out the words, shouting them excitedly. Zayn let out a sigh. Louis was completely okay ...unfortunately.

''How's your shoulder feeling?'' Niall jumped in, eying Louis warily, but at the same time Zayn knew Niall well enough to know a few more jokes aimed at Zayn would set the Irish man laughing. Zayn glanced at Louis' shoulder-which, aside from the bandage, was looking better he expected.

''Hurt.'' Louis grunted. Zayn was about to jump in to see if the medication was actually working, but then Louis added, 'Before. Hurt before, but now I feel really happy!'' He grinned childishly. ''And Zayn's twin is here, have you met him?'' Louis threw his uninjured arm around Zayn's shoulders, which, of course, made Niall burst into predictable bouts of laughter at Zayn's expense.

''Whassis name? Wayne?'' Niall kept giggling between his words, in an accent which was incoherent at the best of times. Zayn rolled his eyes. He may have known Louis longer than he knew Niall, but it said a lot about their friendship to say he understood the boys words effortlessly.

-

Zayn was woken up by a loud war cry. He blinked open his eyes wearily, only to see Louis land with a small muffled 'plonk' on the floor. He muttered a curse, looking at the boy who seemed to not respond to Niall's push. Upon further examination (a look not much longer than a glance was all it took), he saw Louis' eyes were shut, slightly scrunched but altogether relaxed. Of course he was sleep walking. Evidently, Zayn and Niall had opted to stay with Louis, even after he tired of embarrassing himself and fell asleep. Louis seemed to be mumbling to himself now, sat in an awkward almost-cross-legged position. Zayn sighed, deciding it was far too early to help Louis up properly, crawling over and easily lifting the smaller boy into his lap.

''Hey Perrie.'' Niall chortled, apparently fully awake. Zayn blushed, looking up to see a slightly unimpressed looking Perrie. Zayn was known around The Agency for priding himself on acting professional at all times, and this didn't exactly fit in with that. He patted Louis' head, nonetheless, petting him lightly before poking him when he just kept mumbling nonsense and wiggling around. Louis jolted awake.

''What? What happened?'' He rushed out, jumping unsteadily to his feet, facing Perrie and seeming to come to a realisation. ''Oh, its you.'' He slumped back over to the hospital-like bed in their medic centre, leaving Zayn sat in the middle of the floor. Zayn sighed again, getting back into his chair.

''Well, that's no way to greet me!'' Perrie said cheerily. Louis shot her a glare, snuggling down in the bed again. It barely registered in Zayn's mind that he should probably help his injured friend, before he remembered the other boys pride would never allow it. ''Anyway, we need you in the meeting room in half an hour for a briefing on your new assignment.'' She briskly turned around, but Zayn shot up, following her.

''I thought Louis couldn't do an assignment with his shoulder.'' Zayn whispered to her, walking alongside her, casting a glance back at the two still at the bed.

''He can't do a _field_ assignment. A bit of office work would do to **punish** his mistakes.'' She smirked at him when he stopped walking, a look of pure satisfaction on her face, continuing to walk. ''I'll leave it to you to break the news to your _defective_ team member.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly good at this. And this update is really short. But I promise Harry and Liam should be introduced in the next 2-3 chapters and it will get better, a lot better. Also if anyone read Curiosity, that's gone because it was terrible. If anyone reallly reallllllly wants me to continue it or do a one shot based around the same ideas, just say.


	4. The Author's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically a piece of shit, you'll see

_**IF YOU ARE READING THIS PAST 5/5/15 (which I assume you are because this edit was made after then but hi timetravellers), THEN KNOW THAT THIS IS NO LONGER RELEVANT TO THE FIC. THE FIC IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS AND IT SHOULD BE UPDATED ONCE A WEEK AT THE LEAST. THIS IS BEING KEPT UP FOR VARIOUS REASONS BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS AND CHAPTER FIVE ARE NOT PART OF THE STORY AND SO CAN BE SKIPPED AT WILL.** _

 

This is me asking if anyone actually wants me to finish this fic. I'm thinking of taking it down and rewriting the plot, editing the fic and releasing it as a 1-4 chaptered one shot ish thing. As you can probably tell if you followed this fic for a while, I don't update a lot and the updates are short. I just feel like it might be better if the fic was a one shot. Tell me what you think. If it gets no responses, I'm kind of going to assume it doesn't matter, and delete without a definite rewriting.

If you do want what its like now, then say. (Irregular short updates once every three weeks on average). Just say which you think I should do, because I don't think the irregular updates are very good to either me or you.

-An apologetic writer


	5. The Author's Conclusion

So yeah. Even though you guys were so, so supportive in the comments, I am honestly the worst person who could ever write a chaptered fic that needs regular updates. I'm disorganised and lazy as hell. The basic summary of this is I'm going to write this as a one shot, and as an apology for anyone who really wanted this finished, I'll write it as long as possibly possible. Maybe a sequel or two. Or five. As well, I will guarantee that any prompt given in the comments will  be fulfilled.

Maybe I'll finish writing this one day, but to be honest this could be a lot better written and I'm still growing and adapting as a writer, so with chaptered fics I would pretty much always give up. I'm not dedicated at all.

I will promise this.

NOT ONLY will there be a long (20k+) one shot version of what this would have been, but there will also be a different, more in depth, less comedic spy au (obviously still with some comedy because I'm a funny twat {that was a joke [I'm not funny]})

AND, as I said, any prompts left in the comments will be fulfilled, and the top priorities will be people who did comment last time, or people who have left Kudo's

 

THE ONLY WAY THAT I WILL CONTINUE THIS AS A CHAPTERED FIC IS IF I WRITE A LONG ENOUGH ONE SHOT, AND ADAPT IT BY POSTING IT IN SPURTS. IF YOU WOULD PREFER THAT, COMMENT BELOW.

 

(ps I should have grovelled more im sorry im sorry imsorry that i have to do this but I feel like I rushed into this fic, there's no planning, nothing other than what I've written so far.)

 

(pps this will stay up)

(ppps if anyone wants to continue this for me then you are welcome to, just ask xx)

 

 

LOVE YOU ALL DONT HATE ME PLEASE

-'Bud'


	6. The Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back? Yup.  
> Basically this is a chapter to see if anyone still gives a shit, and to see if I can actually still write this fic. It still has no plot whatsoever (aside from a few floating around ideas), so I'll write this and see what happens. If I continue this, it will probably be irregular updates and just me using it to try and get into the hang of writing often.  
> Thanks for reading!

Louis was never really good in meetings. He sometimes had to go to meetings for an assignment, to go scope out a potentially dodgy business or to protect whoever needed protecting. At least then, he wasn’t of interest, usually. When they had meetings about assignments, he felt like he was being targeted as they reviewed previous things and they addressed him rather than glanced over him. This meeting was bound to be worse from the get-go, because Louis had fucked up. His shoulder still hurt like fuck, and the bandage wasn’t exactly the most professional looking thing Louis had ever worn.

Zayn was hiding something, but Louis knew exactly what it was. He knew he would be getting a boring office job or some shit, and that he’d end up like Mr Parsons, and that basically this was the start to the end of the era of ‘Louis Tomlinson, the great (and modest)’.

Louis was shocked when instead of being told he was a failure by the old buggers who ran The Agency, he was sat in front of a small desk in a room he didn’t even know existed, being praised by a small woman with a big smile.

‘’You’re absolutely fantastic at what you do, the four of you. So we have a special assignment for you.’’ She gushed, glancing at all four of them. For some reason, Ed had been called along too, and he was sat on Louis’ left, with Niall and Zayn sat together on the other side of Louis, on a small sofa ish thing they had to drag in there. ‘’I’m so sorry to hear about your shoulder, Louis, but I’m glad also because it allows me to add you to the program.’’ Louis was more than a little confused.

‘’You are aware of that, then, as you sit and call us the best agents?’’ Louis scoffed lightly. His confidence had been a little damaged by his colossal fuck up of colossal proportions. His shoulder ached a bit, as if to prove his point. He made a little choked whimpery noise when Ed knocked against it accidentally.

‘’You say it like your shoulder shows that you’re bad. Someone was shooting at you, and you had a wounded shoulder and you’re here? That’s impressive.’’ She said, scoffing as if to mock Louis. Louis hadn’t thought of it like that. ‘’Anyway, your new mission is pretty simple. You’ll have vague plans drawn up by me, which you can change or edit in any way so long as you confer between yourselves about it. Like, don’t do the same thing three times. Maybe twice, if you think it’s necessary.’’

‘’I have no idea what you mean.’’ Zayn spoke up.

‘’I’m trying to like, tell you the important stuff before I tell you THE important thing, ie the actual job, because I think you might stomp off a tad little bit. It’s not as bad as you would think, I promise.’’ Louis shifted in his seat as she explained. He had an idea of what it might be but he prayed it was wrong. ‘’Okay, so you guys are kind of going to be teaching the new agents course this year?’’

‘’Fucking hell.’’ Niall muttered. The new agents course was renowned for being utter shit. Most agents were pretrained, so it was usually actually just old agents going over the rules, and new additions being tested and acquiring very little knowledge. But mostly old agents, based on what happened in Louis and Zayn’s year (Niall had been an agent in Ireland before joining them).

‘’I’m up for it.’’ Ed spoke, seeming optimistic. ‘’Gotta love breaking the spirits of newcomers and listening to Grimmy speak back about whether or not he can fuck his assignments.’’ Nick Grimshaw was known for doing the new agents course every year since he started. He was part of the assassin sector of The Agency, and he creeped Louis out. He was also known for fucking anyone he wanted while on his missions, especially his assignments.

‘’This could be good. I do kind of need to brush up on my Russian, and teaching a class could help with that.’’ Zayn was such a goody two shoes, honestly. If Zayn wanted to teach Russian, maybe he could teach Louis like the older boy’s been asking for him to do for years. Dick.

‘’Fuck you both. I’m not sitting and listening to Grimmy chat about how he once killed someone’s wife as he fucked the husband or whatever shit he gets up to.’’ Louis crossed his arms, then hissed as he realised that his shoulder was a thing that existed, and slowly uncrossed them. That was the most uncool thing he had ever done. Probably, maybe.

He made up for it by stomping out of the room. Cooler? Not at all. Predictable? Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Got any idea of what I should do with this fic? (Seriously I could do with the help)  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and should push me to try and update again!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> ALSO (I almost forgot) would you prefer Ziall or Ziam, and would you prefer Tomlinshaw or Larry? (Tomlinshaw obviously goes against the fic desc {although curly haired hipster could technically mean nick?} and tags, but it kind of might have a better plot, and Ziam is probably the best bet for that, but we could always go for all three [because that's awesome]. You guys choose)


End file.
